I Miss You
by mandii-xo
Summary: Song Fic. Serena x Darien. One Shot. Read and Review!


**I Miss You**

Serena lay back in bed. Annoyance spread across her face. She was that night she had gone to the Hospital to literally bring Darien home, so they could actually spend a couple of hours together. But no. Of course that wasn't going to happen. Not now. Not ever.

Darien was the youngest doctor, who would do anything for his job, that meant working solid hours and never being home, but when it came to his wife, he'd do anything for her too, just not leave work until he felt ready to, which was practically never.

Darien unlocked the front door and made his way into the darkened house. The popped open champagne sat carelessly in the ice cooler in the middle of the dining room table. Of course now that the cork was out and the cooler wasn't so cool now, it wasn't worth drinking. But that was the last thing on Darien's mind. He promised he'd be home early. He wasn't home early and there goes one more promise down the drain¦ where the champagne would follow.

"I'm so sorry" Darien started as he walked into the bedroom.

"Just leave it, Darien!" Serena said closing her book and turning to her bedside table, placing the book down.

Serena then flicked her bedside lamp off and rolled over; blocking Darien out, using her movements to tell him he was no longer in her good books. Also, that she'd rather he slept elsewhere for the night, just as long as it was the house, Serena didn't care, just not their bed.

Darien leant up against the doorframe just looking at Serena. Her body was so tense; he knew he was him who made her so angry and frustrated. He also knew that at that very moment, he could do nothing because she would blow his top off, it wasn't the first promise he had broken and she was too fragile, he sighed. The best thing he could do was to go and sleep on the couch.

Serena heard Darien walk out into the lounge area and grabbed a blanket from the closet and settle himself on the couch.

"Damn this thing is tiny," Darien muttered as he wriggled to find a half comfortable position.

_Why did you do it Darien? Why? You knew the way Serena has been over the past few days. The way this is going things are just going to pile and pile up until __Snap! Things are over and you have no one to blame but yourself. It takes more then one half of a relationship to make it work. Serena came to the hospital today, just so she knew that you'd come home at a reasonable hour. And did you, Darien? __No!_

Darien cursed himself as he rolled over once more. No way was he going to sleep. Curses, thoughts, words, actions, everything was speeding through his brain. Things he should have done, things he should have said, all of his regrets, sped around picking up speed as a new thing peered its face in his thoughts.

Serena rested weeping. Tears fell absorbing into Darien's stolen pillow. It smelt like Darien. As weird as that sounds, Darien does have a distinctive smell, a smell only he has and an aroma Serena loves.

Serena hated fighting with Darien, but what she hated more was he shoving her off to the side.

"Works important to me, I'm serious about my career if I want to be as successful as I am I have to put long hours and a lot of work into this"When did everything change? Why did everything change? Things were so great, so happy.

Serena twirled the blanket up around her wrist and tugged it up, covering her shoulder. Being in their bed by herself made her icily cold, as she knew Darien was only metres away. She joined her fingers in a clasp placing them to her mouth, letting her hot breath warm them up.

The bed that now seemed massive was becoming more and more chilly. She was too scared to move; too scared she'd let the tiny bit of body warmth escape the mattress.

Her shivers became so intense it actually started to hurt. She jumped out of bed with one major leap, placing one foot on the ground and easing the other down as it had a cramp.

"Crap!" Serena swore breathing slowly as she gradually pushed her heel towards the ground. "Geez that hurt!"

8888888888

Serena made her way out into the lounge area. Her cheeks were tear-stained, something she didn't want anyone to see, but she needed a drink; desperately.

Her throat was caught up; she thought water would calm her down too.

She stood behind the kitchen counter watching Darien shuffle every now and then on the couch. "It must be so uncomfortable for him" she thought.

She pulled the fridge door open and grabbed a full bottle of icy cold water.

Returning to the counter she saw Darien stir and moved herself to the side of the lounge where he lay.

Darien opened his eyes and stared at Serena who was practically standing over him. She moved to the lounge and placed herself next to Darien. She snuggled her nose into Darien's neck as she let out a soft tear.

"What's wrong?" Darien soothed wrapping a safe arm around her waist preventing her from falling from the small lounge.

"I couldn't sleep. It was too cold" Serena shivered into Darien's body. "It was too cold without you next to me."

"Why the change of heart? Because you couldn't sleep?" Darien asked pulling away from Serena's clasp.

"Because I miss you"

"But purely hours ago you wanted nothing to do with me. What's changed?" he asked again.

"I don't want to become one of those couples who let work come between them.

I don't want that to happen. You mean too much to me." She insisted.

"Yeah, me too. I'm so sorry I didn't come home 'til late tonight, I just got caught up with paperwork" Darien apologized. "I didn't think, I should have at least called you."

"It doesn't matter now. I'm just glad you did come home," Serena said. "I hate fighting with you."

"This comes from the girl who argues over the smallest things?" Darien teased.

"True. But not with my husband." Serena said pulling herself back towards Darien.

"So we're all good then?" Darien asked. "I promise I'll call you if I get held up again. It's not fair to you to be stuck home waiting for me. It's also very selfish for me to have you wait here so no one else can have you." Darien smiled.

"I'm the only one who can have you, no one else!"

"And I'm all yours," Serena smirked.

"Like," Darien kissed Serena's neck. "Right now?" he kissed her neck again.

Serena giggled at Darien's touch. "Yes." She managed to get out between her laughs.

"I did miss you, heaps!" Darien announced taking Serena's singlet top off.

"Not as much as I missed you."

I Miss You – Blink 182

(I miss you miss you)

Hello there the angel from my nightmare

The shadow in background of the morgue

The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley

We can live like Jack and Sally if we want

Where you can always find me

And we'll have Halloween on Christmas and in the night we'll wish

this never ends.

We'll wish this never end

Where are you and I'm so sorry

I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight

I need somebody and always

This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so

haunting every time

And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders

catching things and eating their insides

Like indecision to call you

And hear your voice of treason

Will you come home and stop this pain tonight

stop this pain tonight

Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head(6x)

**I Miss You**


End file.
